


Are you going my way?

by hellbells



Series: Tales from Tony's Black Book [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coping Mechanisms, Episode: s06e02 Agent Afloat, Grief, M/M, Rising rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Tony had a plan going abroad the USS Seahawk - Grieving and climbing into a bottle were the order of the day. He had no idea that he would find a lot more when going on board including his own happiness.  It had nothing to do with the oh, so fine SEAL commander who'd just come abroad.  Okay, so maybe a little.





	1. Self-Loathing at 4 O'Clock?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta work done by the amazing Edronhia, any remaining mistakes are my own. 
> 
>  
> 
> So this is the first of what I hope to be many extended stories from the ficlet collection. The story is not complete in draft form but it is far enough along that I feel confident in starting to post this. 
> 
> This story is a huge thank you to all those who have read, reviewed and kudos'ed Tony's Little Black Book. 
> 
>  
> 
> Now I am off to continue working on the next batch of entries :D

**Chapter One: Self-loathing at 4 O’Clock?**

 

The ship was imposing and Tony got it as this was one of the warships of the Navy. He could get lost on board here with the six thousand souls that ran it to perfection.  Sixteen weeks was a long time but it would allow him to wallow in his grief, drink himself into oblivion and then pick up the pieces.  He’d done it before when he’d left Baltimore and his almost marriage to Wendy - he could do it again.

  
  


The Captain was there to meet him. “Hello Sir,” Tony greeted him, shaking his hand. He didn’t feel he warranted a greeting from the Commander of the ship but he wouldn’t be rude. 

 

“Nice to meet you Agent DiNozzo and welcome aboard the Seahawk ... I run a tight ship but I do already have a job for you.”   
  


  
Tony frowned as he’d assumed that this was going to be a milk-run, mind-numbing, boring assignment meant as a punishment.  “Okay, I’d like to stow my stuff and then I will be ready for a briefing at your discretion.”   


  
  
Owens smiled. “I’m going to like you I can tell.”   
  


  
Tony knew how to play the game with the best of them.  He’d done military school and he could keep up with a hardass Marine.  He would show Vance that a character was only one facet of someone’s personality.  In truth, Tony had played so many roles over the years, he wasn’t sure who he was at his core anymore.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

An hour later, Tony was in the Seahawk’s comm centre. “Stand by for the Secretary of the Navy.”   
  


  
Tony had a second to compose himself, wondering if this was going to be where he finally got chewed out and told to find another job.  “Hello, Mr. Secretary.”   
  
  


“DiNozzo, I am glad to see you are on the mend.  Now, I know you think this is a punishment duty but I am taking advantage of Vance’s stubbornness.”

  
  


Tony stood a little straighter and paid attention because The Secretary of the Navy does not give jobs to screw ups.  They don’t risk their own job like that or they didn’t stay in their posts long if they did.  “Sir, how can I help?”   
  


  
“You remember the terror/trafficking case you made a report on?”

  
  


As Tony thought back he remembered the one, and it had been a weird day.  Gibbs was having his siesta and McGee and David were both ‘sick.’  As a result, Jenny had taken advantage of his higher security clearance and made him put together the intelligence clues being brought in by one of their overseas units.  Jenny had never bothered to inform him that his report had broken open a terror/trafficking ring in the Pacific.  NCIS ignored his brilliance on the matter but Davenport had made a mental note.  He didn’t like Gibbs’ maverick moves but he could respect DiNozzo’s desire to see the bad guy arrested, regardless of whether it was the hard or easy course. “Yes sir. I gave my report to Director Sheppard.”   
  


 

“I know son, what she didn’t tell you was that we busted open the network thanks to that report,” Davenport explained.   


  
  
Tony didn’t know what to say so he stood waiting to hear about the job.  He knew he had difficulty handling praise right now but he couldn’t pretend it wasn’t like a balm to his soul. If you are told you are a clown and crap at your job often enough, then you start to believe it. 

 

“Your job is to read through the intelligence being sent to this terminal and find me a location for Han Ji-Woon or his goon, Anton Hesse.”   
  


Tony knew there was no other response than to say. “Yes sir.”

 

The feed cut out and Captain Owens looked at his new Agent Afloat, “Dinner in my cabin. 7 O’Clock.”

  
  
Tony wanted to salute but resisted as he was separate from the command structure as he had to be.  He couldn’t do his job if he reported to the Captain of the ship. “It would be my honour.”

  
  


****   
  
Dinner was less of polite conversation than a therapy session.  Tony thought it was probably supposed to be an interrogation to find out all the Captain could about the new member to his ship.  Tony might be down on his luck but he could still lead people on a merry dance when he wanted to.

  
  


The dinner was excellent and so good Tony actually finished it.  “So am I going to have an orderly need to sweep your office for alcohol?”   


  
  
Tony sighed, “I won’t lie, I intended to come here, do my job and in my off hours climb into a bottle of whiskey until I could deal with all my emotions.”   
  


  
Owen shrugged. “I am not judging you as I know more than a few soldiers who use the same method but it ain’t healthy.”   
  
  
“The Director was killed whilst I was supposed to be her bodyguard.”

  
  
Owens could understand survivor's guilt and figured maybe he could hammer a few points home.  He wasn’t arrogant enough to believe he would be able to fix all the Agent’s problems overnight but a task and a distraction would be a good start. “Were you the only guard?”

  
  
“No my partner who was ex-Mossad was there too but she sent us away,”  Tony couldn’t hide his frustration.  

 

“So you are guilty because she refused her protection detail then that’s on her.”

  
  
Now that got a reaction from the Agent, Owens saw him deflate.  He pressed, “Has no one said that to you?”   
  
  


Tony shook his head, “Nope I get the impression I should have ignored orders and stayed with her.”   
  


Owen snorted because that was wrong and he wasn’t afraid to say it.  “Then they are insubordinate and need to get with the program, not you DiNozzo.”

 

“Call me Tony, if you are going to act as my shrink you should call me by my name.”  
  
  
Owens chuckled. “How about I act as your friend as you seem to be in short supply of those and I am less of a headache then _Mr._ _Jack_ will be.”

 

Tony laughed even if it was brittle and he knew today was going to be a turning point be he wasn't fixed.  “So come on then, tell me who I should watch out for?”   


  
Owens snickered. “The ship right now is scared of me.  I’ve got SEAL Team 6 coming on board tomorrow.  In fact, I would appreciate if you can keep an eye on them.”   


  
Well, Tony didn’t have much right now but he did have his skills. “Sure thing Captain.”

 

The next day Tony was watching from the upper deck and damn, the Commander of the SEAL team was  _ oh so fine _ .  He would have no problem watching his ass any day of the week.  Tony sighed because as fun as ogling the very fit SEAL was he did have a job to do.  He would figure out the accounting error in the infirmary and then he would get back to the Secretary’s problem once the new intel came in.


	2. Hostage Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony and Steve finally get to exchange words!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to post this tomorrow but RL may have impeded so got it out early!
> 
> Big thanks to Edronhia for the help!

**Chapter Two  - Hostage Negotiations**

 

Tony could not believe how he always managed to land in these situations.  The hospital orderly he’d reported and was about to arrest was wielding a knife.  Tony didn’t roll his eyes in light of the fact it wasn’t very professional.  Still, as escape plans go - it wasn’t the best. 

 

_ They were on a boat.   _

  
  


“So - what’s next?” Tony asked in his most even, calm voice. 

  
  


The orderly frowned. “You let me go,” like it was obvious.

  
  


Tony shrugged. “Why would I do that?”   
  


  
Calmness in the face of supreme danger was a well known and valid tactic.  It was certainly throwing Walker, the orderly.  “Are you stupid? The hostage.”

  
  


Tony didn’t react because he needed to move just a fraction closer. “Is that the best you can do? My intelligence is always questioned but you know what? ... I was smart enough to find you out, that has gotta burn.”   
  
  
Tony could see the guy’s eyes narrow in anger.  _ Guess he struck a nerve.  _ The coward had grabbed one of the female nurses.  She couldn’t react too much on account of how close he had the knife under her chin, one wrong move and her throat would be slit.  

  
  


Tony had his own knife in hand as a gun was a tricky proposition in the infirmary, too many pressurised containers and oxygen tanks and the chance of a fire or explosion was too high.  Still, no one said that Tony couldn’t bring a knife to this fight too.  He may no longer work on Gibbs’ team but that didn’t mean he couldn’t keep the rules he liked.     
  


He had to make the guy forget the woman and focus on him. He could hear someone barking orders outside the room.  _ Guess the cavalry’s arrived. _ He assumed it was the SEAL team.

 

Tony knew they were known as the best of the best but this still wasn’t looking like a positive outcome. The infirmary on a warship was designed to not be breached in the event of an attack.  “So what’s your exit plan on a boat at sea. Can you fly or swim for a really long time?”   


  
  
Tony could swear he could hear a snort from outside but maintained his focus on the man in front of him.  

 

Walker growled at him which was new.  He had never had a perp growl at him before. “You think you are so funny?”   
  


 

Tony asked the nurse. “Can I be stupid and funny at the same time?”

 

She smirked at Tony, seeing his plan or at least he hoped she had.  “Sure you can. It helps that you are pretty.”   


  
  
Oh, Tony wanted to laugh because damn this woman had gumption.  “Should I be offended at being called pretty? Men are handsome.”   
  


  
“No love, you are pretty but you rock it.”

  
  


Tony would take it but Walker didn’t like the fact that he wasn’t the centre of attention.     


 

  
“Listen to me,”  Walker whined.    


  
  
Tony focussed his attention on him. “Quiet now, can’t you see I’m flirting.”   


  
  
The Nurse, Annie, laughed at Tony’s retort and decided to get in on the act.  “Oh sweetheart, you don’t have the right parts.”   


  
  
Tony already knew this and sighed wistfully. “Isn’t it always the way?”   
  
  


The exchange was the last straw for Walker, he charged at Tony and that was when Tony struck.  He let Walker come at him and sidestepped him with a neat twirl.  On the way past Tony caught him with the knife.  Deciding to be kind, he dealt a disarming strike that wouldn’t permanently injure the idiot.

  
  


Walker squealed like a banshee at the wound so rather than focusing on his escape he was clutching his arm, complaining.  Tony rolled his eyes and cuffed the stupid idiot to the radiator.  Walker would not be treated kindly by the SEAL’s as they would see his actions as a betrayal of the uniform because he knew they took their oaths seriously.  

  
  


The lead SEAL breached first and saw Tony standing with the nurse. Tony took control of the situation pointing at his captive. “I would be grateful if you could take that idiot to the brig.”   
  


  
“You stab him with his own knife?” The SEAL, a Lt Commander McGarrett according to his lapel asked Tony.

  
  


Tony shook his head. “Nope, I have my own knife ... A Marine taught me how to disable using a knife and had a really good rule.”   


  
  
“Oh yeah?”   


  
  
Tony grinned seeing that he had caught the cute guy’s eyes.  He was feeling more like himself in one conversation than he had since boarding the ship.  “Yeah, Rule 9 is always carry a knife.”   


  
McGarrett ordered two of his men to take the now crying Walker to the brig.  “So any other rules I should know about?”   


  
Tony smirked. “How about I explain them over coffee?”   


  
  
“It’s a date.”  His piece said the Commander left leaving just Tony and Annie.

 

Tony turned and asked Annie the burning question. “Did I just get a date with the Cute SEAL?”   
  
  
Annie smirked. “You did hero.  Nice job.”


	3. Past and Future Collide

**Chapter 3:  The past and the future collide**   
  
  


Tony didn’t want to ask how it happened but cute SEAL had showed up at his office and demanded he take a helicopter ride with him.  He should have realised that McGarrett would be able to fly so he just sat back and let someone else take the reins. 

  
  


“It is a good look on you.”   
  
  


Tony wasn’t following and said as much.  “I’m not following.”   
  
  


“Relaxed and sexy.”   
  
  


Tony huffed because Steve was playing for the win.  He figured if they were going to date then he should use the guy’s first name.  “Says you. You always look hot and it was so not fair when I found out you were witty and clever too.”   
  
  
Steve set the chopper down on the beach heliport.  They were in Cartagena, the  _ date _ was on record as the advance security check for the crew’s liberty starting in five days.   “So I say we should go sweep the bar for threats and then take a long walk to assess any other potential problems.”   
  
  
Tony rolled his eyes but agreed. “As you wish and I commend your thorough nature.”   
  
Steve smirked and with a crooked grin added. “It is not the only thing I am thorough at.”

  
  


“Big words,” Tony teased.

  
  


“Oh don’t worry. I live up to all my promises.”  Steve said with a big smile on his face. 

 

***

 

The first date went well and they continued to find time to see each other.  It helped that Tony was helping their unit with their search. The SEAL’s liked the commander's boyfriend, which wasn’t odd.  They didn’t care about gender but rather skills and how Tony treated their leader.    


 

Tony did have major kudos points from his shooting practice.  He might not like Gibbs too much right now but he could appreciate the skills he’d learnt under him. 

  
  


A message over the tannoy called for the Agent Afloat to come to the ComCentre.  Tony groaned, much to the amusement to the SEAL team who snickered at him.  “Well, at least I’m getting fitter.”   
  
  
Steve had a smirk on his face but Tony knew what he was thinking.  Tony beat him to it. “Your ego doesn’t need stroking super-seal.”   
  
  
He left the SEAL’s room to a rowdy set of catcalls and whistles.  

 

*****

 

Tony made his way to the ComCentre as ordered, wondering why he was being called there.  He was greeted by Captain Owens and Secretary Davenport.  He nodded to them both respectfully.  “Good morning Captain, Secretary Davenport.”   
  
  
“Good Morning Agent DiNozzo.  I would like to hear more about this proposal of yours.”    
  
  
Tony smiled realising what this conversation was about.  “Well Sir, I have used the intel to piece together places both Hesse and Han Ji-Woon have used as hideouts.  I believe using Dr Reid’s geographical-mining algorithm I can create for you a type of predictive pattern to help you and the SEAL’s burn his operation to the ground.”   
  
  
Davenport was curious. “Why has nobody suggested it before?”

  
  


Tony shrugged as he couldn’t answer the question. “I couldn’t say.  I know that many agencies are still very insular and competitive. Plus, it helps that I was reading Dr Reid’s thesis for my Doctorate.”   
  
  
He froze, not believing he’d let that slip.  Davenport was quick to reassure him. “I know you are more than the clown you like to project.”   
  
  
Tony was back on an even keel, “I like to be underestimated, it helps with my job.”   
  
  
Davenport snorted. “OK then, I will give you a go for your idea and be aware that if it pans out you’ll no longer be able to hide your light under a bushel.”

  
  


Tony watched as the link just cut out.  “What just happened?”   
  
  
Owen smirked. “You just caught the attention of the higher-ups. Congratulations.” 

  
  


The first eight weeks of being Agent afloat skated by and to Tony’s amazement it wasn’t consumed with guilt and wallowing in grief but spent finding himself again.  Tony’s life was going from strength to strength and he couldn’t believe just how much his life was changing both professionally and personally.  He was more than aware that it was due to the friendship and support of Steve and Captain Owens both. Of course, things couldn’t continue going on so well,  his past was about to intrude in a loud way. 

 

******

 

Tony had come away from a sparring session when he was told there was a message for him in the ComCentre.  It was Secretary Davenport once again.  “You, Agent DiNozzo, have just helped us make a major breakthrough.”   
  
  
Tony flushed with pleasure.  “That is good to hear. I’m guessing Hesse was where I said he would be?”   
  
  
Davenport nodded and carried on.  “Now you are not going to like what I am about to say but bear in mind it is for your own safety.”   
  
  
Tony frowned wondering where the Secretary was going with this conversation but he listened to the explanation. 

 

“Your old team is coming to your ship for a case.  I need you to slip back into your role as Gibb’s faithful sidekick.  I am working on a new role for you but Hesse is a dangerous character all on his own.  He goes after those who act against him, so your professional and personal connections will put you at risk.”   
  
  
So Davenport knew of the relationship between him and Steve then but didn’t seem to care.  He was thinking in terms of Steve’s job and Tony’s safety.  He wasn’t stupid and he could hear what Davenport wasn’t saying and the last thing he wanted to do was distract Steve and put him at risk.  He could swallow his pride and go back to being the faithful sidekick.  Tony hadn’t realise how much of a ‘role’ that particular job had become.  “I will do as ordered Sir.”

  
  


******

 

Tony visited Steve’s cabin first and he stopped short in front of it.  He realised that this thing between them was more serious than either could believe.  Deciding that someone had to be the braver of the two and step up, so he would be the one to give voice to it because they deserved to be happy as they defended others. 

 

Steve was lying on his bunk looking so damn tempting.  Tony knew it might be the last time for a while so he joined him on the bed. “What’s up, Tony?”   
  
Tony moved into cuddle, even though Steve’s abs were rock solid they were great to snuggle against.  “Davenport wants me back in Washington but all of a sudden I find myself wanting to stay on this boat.”   
  
Steve felt his heart flutter hearing Tony’s reluctance and knowing there was only one thing that could have changed his mind about hating life on board a ship.   _ Them. _  He hadn’t said it aloud but he was falling hard and fast for the handsome agent too.  He didn’t think it was fair to say it and then leave for his assignment as there had been too many people in Tony’s life who had done that and he wouldn’t be one of them.  He’d sworn that he would keep his feelings to himself until he caught Hesse.  He knew he would risk Tony finding someone else but he hated the thought of Tony being unhappy waiting for him.

  
  


Steve finally said it. “You need to show Vance the folly of judging a book by its cover.”   
  


 

Tony looked at him in confusion. “What about us?”   
  
  


Steve felt resolute and strengthened, “I am going to chase down my criminal thanks to your hard work. You will go back to Washington and chase down the other scum ... Once I’ve taken out that bastard we will meet up wherever - you name a place - but until then Hesse could hunt you down to hurt me.”

  
  


Tony looked at his lover bemused. “I have a gun Steve, I can look after myself.”   
  


  
Steve knew he had to tread carefully but he needed Tony to understand his position.  “I know babe but then again so did my partner.  It hurt when Hesse killed him but I didn’t love him.”   
  


 

Tony froze and then Steve grunted as Tony jabbed his ribs.  “You play dirty you beautiful, sexy bastard.”   
  
  


Steve smirked, pulling Tony in for a kiss. “I swore I would wait and tell you when I came back from my assignment but I needed you to know.”   
  


 

Tony kissed him right back knowing what that confession cost his lover as he and Steve were both poster children for dysfunctional childhoods. “You, me and a beach just like you promised.”   
  
  
Steve kissed him and it felt much stronger than a light kiss, it was a promise too.  “You got yourself a date.”

 


	4. Miles Apart and Yet so Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Gibbs, Abby, Tim and Ziva lovers' amongst you then this next chapter is probably not for you.

**Chapter 4: Miles apart but oh so close**

 

As he closed the door to his apartment, Tony hoped Steve was having a better time chasing his foes down.  Oh, he was successful in closing cases and catching the bad guys but in the meantime, it was taking all he had to not vent his frustrations with the team who seemed determined to kill his soul.  He would think that was an exaggeration except he wasn’t stupid.

  
  


The terrible two had only gotten worse in his absence. On top of that, Abby’s childish behaviour had ramped up a notch and Gibbs seemed pissed to have him back. Tony found it ironic because he was only there due to Davenport’s orders and would be only too happy to leave again.

  
  


His phone went off. “Don’t you have a bad guy to catch?”   
  
Steve huffed over the phone. “I’m in Seoul waiting for our next window.”   
  
  


Tony had to grin hearing the concern in Steve’s voice.  He’d realised very quickly with Steve it was not what he said but how it was said.  “It’s good to hear a friendly voice.”

  
  


Tony could hear Steve move and then a door shut and given the lack of sound Tony was guessing Steve was in a private room. “What’s up?”   
  
  
Tony sighed because it didn’t feel right to unload his problems on Steve.  He knew his lover was chasing some of the worst scum on the earth.  “You need to keep your head in the game for Hesse.”   
  
  
Steve snorted. “I only know where he is thanks to your work and Dr. Reid’s algorithm.”   
  
  
Tony flushed, pleased to help.  The SEAL’s weren’t aware of the BAU’s work because they worked in different circles.  Tony was the one to figure out that if he combined their work with his notes that it might give a geological profile of his haunts.  “Yeah, well I just put two and two together to come up with four.”   
  


 

Steve was aware of Tony’s demons and knew just how bad the team dynamics were in Gibb’s team.  Steve was sure that if and when he met the Marine, he would tear him a new one about remembering his team building training.  “Tony, Gibbs is a piss poor leader since his  _ siesta.” _

  
  


Tony took a deep breath because he remembered the better days and wondered how it had all gone wrong.  There had been a time when working with Gibbs was the best thing ever and he’d looked forward to going to work.  At the moment, he was just glad to finish his day and get justice on behalf of those who couldn’t get their own.  “He wasn’t a bad leader, life just got in the way.”   
  
  
Steve might be thousands of miles away but Tony could guess Steve had his stubborn stare.  “No, don’t make excuses, leaders lead always, no matter what is going on in their life.”   
  
  
Tony flopped back on his couch, relaxing and listening to his boyfriend.  “I know Steve and I’m going to ask for a transfer once you’ve caught your guy.”

 

  
“Seriously?” Steve couldn’t hide his surprise or joy.  He’d wanted to reassure Tony and instead Tony was reassuring him.  

  
  


Tony felt more and more certain, as if giving voice to his feelings had solidified them.  “Yeah, I am.  I am done living for other people’s happiness. I’m going to work on my own, just like we promised each other.”   
  
  
Steve chuckled.  “It will be something but listen to me, Tony. If they really are your family then they’ll support and be happy for you and if they don’t then at least you’ll know.”   
  
  
Tony knew this in his mind but in his heart - he knew this would end in conflict. Gibbs would not like that he’d moved on even though he’d been the one to chuck Tony out of the house.  Abby who he’d thought of as his sister would assume he was at fault for making Gibbs unhappy.  Tony wouldn’t even bother to try to fool himself that McGee and David were his friends, oh, they pretended but he’d gotten the message. 

  
  


Tony was wistful. “I wish you could stay on the line until I fall asleep.”   
  
  
“I will stay as long as I can. Want me to read you a bedtime story?” Steve asked him, his voice dropping low and seductive.  Tony found Steve irresistible at the best of times but when his voice went thick like molasses, Tony went weak-kneed. 

  
  


Tony didn’t feel lonely anymore, he felt loved.  His armour was repairing itself. “Nah super seal, you would just make the kids blush.”

  
  


Steve laughed. “You good?”   
  
  
“I am now thanks to you. Go get your bad guy so we can have that weekend on the beach.  I love you  _ super-seal _ .”   
  
  
“I love you too  _ Stallion _ .”

 

*****

 

After another stressful week, Tony had gotten back to his apartment grateful for the weekend off.  He was pretty sure it was given because he’d had a loud conversation about team homicide in the breakroom but who cares? A weekend off was a weekend off and he would enjoy it. 

  
  


His phone rang and it was Steve’s number. “Hey Babe.”   
  
  
**_“Tony.”_ **   
  
Tony went on high alert from one word because there was no way his lover should ever sound that grief-stricken, not for any reason.  “Talk to me Steve - you’re scaring me.”   
  
  
“I’m in Hawaii because my Dad is dead,  that bastard, Hesse murdered him.”

  
  


Tony knew just what a can of worms this would have opened for Steve.  He knew what he needed to do and thank god he was independently wealthy not that anyone on the team knew.  “I’m on my way Steve, you won’t face this alone.”

  
  


Seven hours and a couple of thousand dollars later and Tony was touching down in Hawaii.  Steve was waiting for him and Tony raked his eyes over his lover as they walked out of departures and towards Steve’s car. Christ, he looked rough.  Tony knew he had made the right decision.  Steve, as one might expect, was looking tired, pale and just sorrowful.

  
  


Tony knew there was no magic wand he could wave and make everything okay. He would do whatever he could to help so grabbing the keys he pushed Steve into the passenger seat before settling himself behind the wheel.  “Come on, you are coming to the hotel with me to sleep.”   
  
Steve shook his head.  “I have so much to do and Hesse is making his way here.”   
  
  
Tony grabbed his stubborn SEAL’s hand. “No, what you are going to do is rest because not even you can function effectively on no sleep.  You last slept when?”   
  
Steve mumbled even as he fell into a light slumber.  “Fifty hours ago.”   
  
  
Tony was gracious because of just what Steve was going through. “So you are going back to my hotel room and you are going to let me snuggle with you so I can feel better.  I’ve missed my cuddle seal.”   
  


That got him a weak smile. “Well if it is to make you feel better.”

  
  


Tony won and he got to be the attentive boyfriend.  He forced Steve under the shower to relax and washed him down.  The act wasn’t sexual but to offer comfort and once some of the tension had leaked out of Steve’s muscles he pulled him to the bed and did as he promised.

  
  


Tony wrapped his arms around Steve tight because he needed to know he wasn’t alone.  There was going to be so much that needed to happen.  He could do some of it from the bed if he dimmed the backlight on his phone so as not to disturb Steve.

  
  


As much as Tony hated it, he was going to have to leave soon to return to Washington so he would reduce Steve’s burden any way he could while he was there. Just because Steve was a tough guy didn’t mean he needed to be that all of the time.

  
  


_ Later that day as Danny worked with a slightly more relaxed Steve. “You’re calmer.” _ __   
_   
_ __ “Thank Tony.”

 

******

 

“Tony, did you have a long weekend?” Ziva asked, sweet as can be but still acidic.  

 

  
Tony just rolled his eyes because he was exhausted.  Long flights from Hawaii and all the emotions over the last couple of days had hardly meant a restful weekend.  To top it all off, he had gotten to the office early to make sure the paperwork stayed under control.  

 

He should have had two hours of free time but Ziva and Tim had apparently also decided to come in early to complete their outstanding paperwork. 

  
  


“It was a weekend and I am here on time doing the SFA paperwork. Speaking of paperwork ... I am missing your reports for the last two cases.”   
  
  
Ziva pursed her lips. “I will do it soon.”   
  
  
Tony shook his head. “No, you will do it now as we are waiting on it so I can send the cases to the courts.  Do it now, or answer to the JAG for obstructing justice.”

  
  


Tim looked up about to protest but must have seen something in Tony’s eyes because he just focused back on his display screen. Tony took a deep breath and rolled back the hardass, it was not their fault he had to leave Steve.  It just sucked because his lover was still rolling in grief but he had to go back to work.     
  
  
He rubbed his eyes, shaking himself.  He needed to get his head into the game.  The day did not improve as the evil amigos did their best to undermine him.  He imagined strangling Ziva more than once that day.  The worst part was Steve had taught him a few dirty tricks to help him get one over on Mossad trained agents.  With his prior luck, Tony had soaked up every lesson. The added bonus was he got to grapple with Steve all whilst wearing minimal clothing.  _ Big Bonus. _

  
  


Tony needed a proper break and so he bit the bullet.  He was smart enough to go and ask Vance.  He could see the power plays between him and Gibbs and he would normally avoid those sorts of in-house politics but if it got him what he wanted, he would exploit it.

  
  


“Sir, do you have a minute?”   
  
  
Vance looked up at the tired SFA and sighed.  The stint on the boat had helped him recharge but Gibbs had squashed any signs of improvement from the Agent.  He didn’t hate DiNozzo and could respect his skills as an investigator.  He just wished the Agent didn’t hide behind the mask of a clown. It made it difficult to remember the skilled operator behind the mask.  “Take a seat.”   
  
  
Tony sat with ease. “I would like your permission to take a break.”   
  
  
“Does this have anything to do with your change to your next of kin?” Vance asked but could guess the answer.   
  
  
Tony smirked, “Yeah, it does.” Then more seriously he added. “His father was murdered and he is not handling it too well. I would like to be there for him.”   
  
  
Vance knew Tony better than he thought.  If he didn’t give him the break Tony would quit and take an extended vacation.  “If I let you go, will we lose you from NCIS because both myself and the Secretary would be disappointed if you did?”   
  
  
Vance enjoyed shocking his Agent. “I didn’t think you would mind to be honest Director.”

 

“That is where you are wrong.  You are very good at what you do and to be honest, you are wasted as his SFA.  Your work on the Hesse case was ingenious and I am glad you shed the persona of a clown.  As you may be aware, you can be very convincing.”   
  
  
Tony smiled at the unexpected compliment.  This conversation was not going the way he expected but since Vance was being honest then Tony should do the same. “I turned down Rota because Jenny was determined to have Gibbs back and his memory was swiss cheese.”   
  
  
Vance had been thinking about the issue of DiNozzo since his conversation with Davenport this morning.  He’d spent the next hour reading DiNozzo’s entire file and a few things had become clearer.  He didn’t like to be wrong but he didn’t have so much pride that he couldn’t admit when he was.   “Davenport suggested, and I am in agreement, that you should be promoted to Assistant Director, your remit will be that of my troubleshooter.  It was the role I fulfilled for Director Sheppard and you will liaise with the other agencies during major operations.  I figure you would be okay with overseeing the Pacific offices and base yourself in Hawaii?”

  
  


Tony looked like he’d just been offered the Holy Grail.  He had never thought about a career outside of the MRCT but it was becoming clearer that he’d outgrown the role.  He couldn’t play the faithful sidekick any longer and keep his character and soul intact.  “When would you like me to start?”   
  


  
Vance chuckled, “Well, I would appreciate the time to find an SFA capable of handling Gibbs.”   
  
  
“You’re on Director Vance.”  Tony paused thinking on his next suggestion.  He decided ultimately it was an idea and it would be up to the Director to choose whether or not to implement it. “Sir, may I make a suggestion?”   
  


Vance was curious. “Go on.”   
  
  


“Agent McGee has had a startling rise through the ranks and he believes he is ready to be an SFA when in reality he’s been shielded from much of what it entails.  It might be worth letting him see just how much goes with the job ... it would certainly help with his attitude which if left unchecked will cause a problem later down the track.”

  
  


Vance sighed because he agreed with DiNozzo’s assessment.  “I do believe that Agents like McGee are the future but having observed his behaviour over the last few days, I agree it will be a good lesson to learn now.” 

  
  
Leon smiled seeing the joy return back to DiNozzo’s face.  He was so glad he had listened to Jackie’s advice and read the Agent’s full jacket.  To say it was illuminating and filled in a few gaps was an understatement.   
“Call me Leon.  Hang on in there for the month and I will even cover your plane ride to Hawaii.”   
  


 

If the MRCT noticed that Tony was no longer adversarial or disrespectful in his interactions with the Director - they dismissed it.  They didn’t care. 

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


Tony got to deal with the obtuse duo, it was a name Steve had come up with that Tony found fit.  The cases were still being solved but their passive aggressive bullshit was wearing thin.  He could deal because he was professional but Gibbs pulling a blind eye was beginning to piss him off.  His boss was going to be in for a rude shock when he got promoted at the end of the month.  Tony had thought long and hard about how to tell the team and in the end he decided that he would just write them letters and leave them with Leon. 

  
  


In his head, Tony kept chanting two more weeks and then he would be in Hawaii.  His phone buzzed and Tony chuckled at the photo.  It was his big bad seal building a sand castle with a young girl. 

  
  


He knew who the girl was because he and Steve spoke nightly.  The girl was Grace, his new partner’s daughter.  Tony had wondered how the death of his Dad would affect Steve and it did because he accepted a job as a Police Commander which was ironic given his military mindset.  Tony had no doubt that Steve could be successful in taking down the island’s bad guys, he was just not sure his methods would be considered safe by Police standards.     
  


  
From the nightly conversations he was aware that Steve’s work partner, Danny agreed with him.  

  
Tony loved the image because it showed that Steve wasn’t bad with children like he claimed. Well, he could say he wasn’t bad with Grace who sounded like a hell of a girl. He made a mental note to buy something dolphin related for her.  


	5. Fun in the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may feel familiar as it is the majority of the original ficlet in Tony's Litte Black Book but there is a shift and more added for the sake of the larger story :D
> 
>  
> 
> As always, a big thank you to Edronhia.

**Chapter 5: Fun in the Sun**

 

Tony had survived the last fortnight and he finished the last bit of paperwork with a flourish.  “I am out of here and on my way to Hawaii.”

 

Ziva frowned but couldn't help adding with vicious glee. “You are taking a holiday alone?”

 

Ah, so the barbs are out nice and early.  You would think with all he had done with helping her get back from Somalia, she would have warmed to him.  She hadn’t and Tony didn’t care, which was somehow worse. It was crazy.

 

He was glad to take his holiday time and get the hell out of dodge.  He kept getting funny looks but he was adept at diverting attention.  “Well, I won’t be lonely for too long.”

 

McGee rolled his eyes. “And there is the lovable leech we have come to know.”

 

Tony’s eyes hardened for just a second.  No-one apart from Gibbs noticed. What was wrong with that comment? DiNozzo traded on the reputation and he shouldn’t be mad if someone called him on it.  There was something wrong but Gibbs couldn't remember what.

 

He watched his SFA closely. He was happy, full of excited energy and he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen that look on DiNozzo’s face.

 

“Gibbs, can I go check in with Ducky? He wants to make sure I am okay for my flight to Hawaii.”

 

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. “Not if in your slacking I have paperwork outstanding.”

 

Tony had that look again briefly and then rolled his eyes.  Still, his tone was respectful as he answered his boss. “Well, you will find all reports closed out and 

the monthly SFA paperwork is done. Plus, there is an extra coffee to sweeten the deal.”

 

Gibbs sighed. “Get out of here DiNozzo.”

 

DiNozzo couldn't move fast enough. It was odd.  Gibbs didn’t know it but that was the last time he would work with DiNozzo. 

 

*** &*&*&*&*&**

 

Gibbs had been unable to shake the feeling so he followed DiNozzo down to autopsy.  He could hear the conversation and he knew it was private.  A good man would have turned around but he stayed.  He needed some questions answered about DiNozzo and this seemed to be the only way it would happen.

 

“How are you doing my boy?” Ducky asked, with paternal affection.

 

Tony tried to explain it in a way that made sense.  He didn’t care like he did before the Seahawk because thanks to Steve he was moving on to something so much better. “The last month has sucked.  Do you know I was brought back here on Davenport's orders not because Gibbs got me back?"  
  
  
Ducky sighed.  "Ah, that is not the impression young Abigail has."

 

Tony shrugged, "This month has sucked as he didn't remember our past relationship and seems to use me as a personal target for all his anger. And the best part is where I am supposed to accept  it as his loyal  _ St Bernard _ .”

 

Ducky patted Tony’s slumped shoulders. “I know how much dealing with everything after the explosion tore at you.”

 

Tony chuckled but it was void of any warmth.  “He promised to stay with me forever and I let him keep us a secret Ducky.  I don't care about that any longer thanks to Steve but do you know that when I went around to his house I found all my stuff destroyed?”

 

Anyone who had seen Gibbs in that moment would have been shocked. There was no aggressive second B is for bastard agent. He was pale and shaken.  He remembered coming home and having a complete meltdown. He’d destroyed a whole bunch of items but he had thought they were relics of the person he’d loved so they had to belong to Shannon.  Shannon had been all he could think about after the fire. Could they have been DiNozzo’s?

 

Ducky sighed as there was just no easy answer.  He did care for Anthony like one of his own.  He knew why Gibbs had done it and it was not the reason that Tony thought. Still, with Tony’s insecurities from early betrayals like his father and Wendy,  Tony could only see the bleak picture of Gibbs having never loved him at all and leaving him just like all the rest.

 

The medical examiner tried to lighten Tony’s mood.  “You managed to find someone who cares a great deal for you on the Seahawk.”

 

Tony laughed. “Oh, he is a big bad navy seal. It's cute, he’s wrapped around the little finger of his best friend’s six-year-old daughter.”

 

Tony had had a crap case.  He’d gotten home tired and weary and the photo Steve had sent him had made his day.  There was his big bad boyfriend dressed for a girls princess party.

 

Ducky chuckled. “So why are you still here talking to an old man when you could be getting on a plane to see your young beau?”

Tony laughed, “I'm gone but Ducky, take care of yourself.  I’ll be here if you need me.”

 

“Anthony?”   


  
Tony smiled and Ducky was taken aback by just how happy the man was.  It was a look he couldn’t remember seeing on the young man’s face in quite a while.  “It’s like you said Ducky, I am working on being happy.”

 

Gibbs had waited. He had too much on his mind to protest what was happening and his mind was whirling.

 

“Come out Jethro.”

 

Jethro slunk out of the shadows, much like a kicked puppy.  “Why did no one tell me?”

 

Ducky frowned. “At what point? When you demoted him and threw his things on his old desk?  Maybe when you laid into him due to an unsanctioned operation made by your ex-lover. After all, she used the fact he was still grieving the loss of your relationship to manipulate him into doing her dirty work.”

 

Gibbs hadn’t seen his actions like that.  It wasn't that bad. “Didn’t I have a right to know?”

 

Ducky snorted. “He thought you would take his head off. You appeared to hate him, or at least that is what he believed considering your actions.  He grieved your ‘something’ relationship for too long as it was Jethro.”

 

“But he has moved on,” Gibbs finished for him.

 

Ducky rolled his eyes. “Was he supposed to wait for you to pull your head out of your backside?”

 

There was no good answer and Gibbs got the impression from the conversation with Ducky that Tony was saying goodbye.  He didn’t want to think about why in his head he had suddenly switched to thinking of DiNozzo as Tony.

 

**& *&*&*&*&**

 

Eight hours later, Tony was standing in the palace that 5-0 operated out of.  He was leaning attractively against the wall (Kono’s words.)

 

Danny was unwilling to let the stranger go uncontested, no matter how cute he may be. “Can we help you?”

 

“You’re not my sailor?” The handsome man pouted.

 

Danny raised an eyebrow because he could only be talking about Steve.  “No, I am not. What I am is Detective Danny Williams and you still haven’t introduced yourself."

 

He was quite the spitfire, just like Steve described.  “I am kosher.”  He reached into his pocket of his light cargo pants.  “I’m Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. NCIS.”  

He was saving the proper title until he could surprise Steve with it first. 

 

Danny frowned. “You’re Steve’s Tony?”

 

Tony smirked. “Yeah, I am.”

 

That was all the cop needed to hear. “Rambo! Your Agent is here.”

 

Steve came out of his office.  His face severe, about to rant at Danno for his army quip,  he knows how much it bugs him.  _ What would it take to get a little respect from the man? _ .  All those thoughts disappeared the minute he saw Tony. He no longer had to worry about DADT and his smile couldn't get any bigger as he hugged his boyfriend. “Tony, you’re here.”

 

Tony nodded, suddenly a little shy.  This was Steve’s family and he wanted them to like him.  “Going my way Sailor?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Steve said, his voice dropping an octave.

 

Kono wanted to fan herself. The sexual tension was thick in the air and if it got any hotter the sprinklers would activate.  This was fantasy material right here. She interrupted politely “I am Kono, this is my cousin, Chin-Ho. How long are you here for?”

 

Tony smiled and it was radiant. “Well, that is a surprise that Steve gets to hear first.”   
  


  
Steve didn’t know what was happening but he didn’t care because Tony was in Hawaii looking tired but relaxed and calm.  “Well then let’s go home.”   


 

  
Tony had a secretive smile, liking the sound of that.  “Lead the way Sailor.” 

 

**Home** was a concept that Tony never really got or should he say hadn’t until recently.    _ He was working on it.  _

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


Steve managed to wait until they crossed the steps of his front room before he pushed Tony up against the wall.  Tony laughed breathlessly in between kisses. Steve was not the only one with pent up sexual frustration.  “Damn. What a welcome.”   
  


Steve growled. “Missed you.”   
  


Steve had trained himself not to want things in his life.  He’d got to a point where he believed he didn’t deserve them.  Tony had obliterated those defences and when he’d gone off chasing Hesse he hadn’t realised how touch starved he was. He was going to fix that  _ right now _ . 

 

Tony must be thinking something similar as he ripped Steve’s shirt off him.  “We need to be in a bed  _ yesterday.” _

 

Steve agreed and picked Tony up and took him straight up the stairs.  Tony could have protested the action because he was not a girl but that would detract him from his goal of a bed and more skin.  Tony was all about goals when they worked in his favour so he just wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist and attacked all the skin he could reach with his hands and teeth.

  
  


They landed on the bed in an inelegant heap, desire overriding everything including sense.  It set off a burst of giggles, this wasn’t porn, this was them.  The sex was better because they were both into it and having fun.

  
  


“Real smooth  _ smoothdog _ ,” Tony teased as he licked a path along one ab, all the way to his nipple.

  
  


Steve groaned as Tony knew what a kink spot they were for him.  He pulled Tony’s head closer to his chest, revelling in the sensations.  Tony took a second to look at him, a devilish smirk on his face before he proceeded to take him apart and put him back together in the very best way.

  
******   
  


The next day as morning broke Steve woke to tangled limbs and a grin on his face.  He couldn’t believe it - Tony was finally in Hawaii.  They had come home and Tony had blown his mind,  making him see just how much Tony cared.  He felt it unfair and one-sided but Tony had come against him sucking Steve’s cock. 

  
  


This morning he wanted to return the favour -  _ who needed a 5k run when they had a tempting Agent in their bed? _

  
  


Tony woke up, hips thrusting chasing the warmth of a tempting mouth.  He groaned. “More.”   
  
  
Steve grinned, smug smile looking even sexier wrapped around his cock.  Tony should be careful what he wished for.  He pinned Tony’s hips to the bed and did his level best to suck Tony’s brains out.

  
  


Tony pulled Steve up and kissed him senseless.  “Let me return the favour.”   
  
  
Steven groaned remembering something. “The team is coming over for a beach day.”   
  
  
Tony was incredulous.  “You’re turning down a blowjob?”   
  
  
Steve snickered. “Well, if you want Danny to kill you for having to explain it to Gracie. Sure thing.   
  
  
Tony fell back against the pillows. “Any chance they will let us have a day to reunite?”   
  
  
Steve’s snickers turned into a full blown laugh. “You’re cute.  You think a bunch of cops with half an excuse are going to stay away?”   
  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be the crazy SEAL boss?” Tony asked, looking for any angle he could exploit.

  
  


“That doesn’t bother them,” Steve replied. 

 

Tony knowing a losing battle where he heard one got up and started to make breakfast.  “Go and clean up then.”   
  
  
Steve honest to god pouted. “Alone?”   
  
  
Tony smirked, “You said your team would be here and I am a nice guy but I don’t  _ share _ .”

  
  
Steve kissed him and let him know. “I am so glad that you are here.”   
  


  
Tony chuckled. “Nowhere else I would rather be.”  


	6. The New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony embraces Hawaii

**Chapter 6: The New Normal**

  
  


Tony heard the knock at the door and went to collect his deliveries.  He’d thought ahead knowing that as soon as he saw Steve he would be distracted.  

  
  


Tony finished signing and collecting the stuff. “Mahalo.”

  
  


Steve watched as he set the boxes down on the side and came back to the kitchen to finish his coffee. Tony was smirking at him, no doubt because of the blatant curiosity on his face.  “What’s in the bags?”   
  
  
“Gifts for your team and little Grace.”

  
  


Steve pulled him close, setting his coffee cup down on the surface.  “They will love you just like I do.”

 

Tony nodded but he would wait and see.  “Oh, you didn’t get an answer to your question.”   
  
  
Steve thought about what questions he might have asked.  There was only one question that he cared to ask.  “How long?”

  
  


Tony didn’t tease his lover or pretend he didn’t understand the question.  “Here is my first gift,” and he handed over a letter.  It was the letter outlining his promotion and subsequent transfer to oversee the Pacific office.  “You are here permanently?”   
  


  
Tony nodded still grinning, “Yeah, effective immediately.”   


  
  
“That is awesome,” Steve said as he swept him up for a hug. “You are staying in Hawaii.”   
  
  
Tony snorted.  “I am done waiting for safety, let’s try happiness and guard each other. Of course, that means you have to help me apartment hunt.”

  
  


Steve frowned not liking the idea of Tony leaving the beach house that he owned.  It would suck but what could he do?     
  


Tony being so perceptive picked up on it immediately, “What’s up babe? Talk to me.”

  
  


Steve was a confident leader and that was something he never doubted.  He built a strong team and knew how to get the best out of them as the Navy had paid a great deal to train him.  So why was he struggling to speak now?   
  


  
“I know it’s quick and I know it may be crazy but I want you here.  What is the point of you finding a separate place to stay when we both have such crazy schedules?”

  
  


Tony had to be sure because this was the best thing to happen to him and he was not going to ruin it by moving too quick or not listening.  “Are you sure Steve? You know how I feel but it was only six weeks on a boat together and since then your life has undergone major upheavals ... I don’t want to add pressure to it.”   
  


  
Steve wanted to smile and joke here to relieve the heavy tension.  He wouldn’t though because he didn’t want to tap into Tony’s insecurities - He could be a grown up when the situation demanded.  “No, I am certain and babe I survived because I had your support ... You dropped everything and flew six-thousand miles to check on me, Tony.”   
  


  
Tony smiled, “I know,” and he slowed his breathing.  This was an important decision.  “I could be a slob you know?”   
  
  
Steve shook his head, “Your suits are pressed, you are not a slob.”   
  
  
Tony snorted, “They are too expensive not to press and you are right but I am in this for the long haul and I can always take a hotel room if you need solitude super SEAL.”   
  
  
Steve shook his head and wanted to kiss Tony but knew their guests would arrive imminently. He’d had too much solitude in his life and Tony was breaking through that wall.  He didn’t think he would ever want it but he had to make a point.  “See that.” He gestured towards the beach.   
  
  
“It’s the ocean Stevie.  What of it?” Tony asked bemused by his partner.

  
  


Steve smirked. “If I need ‘space’ I can go for a swim or a run.  This will be  _ our  _ home and you will not be kicked out of it, not if I have anything to say about it.”   
  
  
Tony’s face had so many emotions float across it in such a short space of time. Steve laughed with happiness as it settled on love and devotion.  Tony wasn’t done as he peppered his face with butterfly kisses.  They crashed to the floor, not caring, just enjoying the fact that they were finally together.  

  
  


A voice interrupted them. “Not on the floor you animals! Gracie is in the car! Is it PG enough for her to stay or do we have to leave?”

  
  


Tony rolled off Steve laughing and dare he say it giddy with happiness. “We will contain ourselves, Detective.”   
  
  
“None of that formality, it’s Danny.”   
  
  
Tony nodded. “Tony. And am I going to meet the infamous princess who has Steve wrapped around her little finger?”   
  
  


Danny smiled as he was always happy to talk about his daughter. “Sure, she will be eager for another Uncle to bend to her ways.”   
  
  
Tony grinned. “I can do that - is one of those things - feed her sugar and then let her go back to you?”   
  
  
Steve had to laugh at the look of horror on Danny’s face when he realised now there were two of them.  “Right after we buy the drum kit.”   
  
  
“Music is important,” Tony finished his sentence, nodding his head with a serious look on his face.     


  
Danny huffed. “You two are not funny and I hoped you would be on my side.”   
  
  
Tony snickered. “Oh Danno, you have no idea just how much crazy my life attracts.”   
  
  
The conversation finished there as there was a little whirling ball of energy that ran across and slammed into Steve.  Now, Steve was generally up to the task but decoding the excited chatter was more complicated than usual.  The questions finished with a shy. “Who is this Uncle Steve?”   
  
  
Steve smiled. “Well that is your Uncle Tony.”   
  
  
“He is pretty,” Grace confided to Steve, like it was a big secret, in a loud whisper so all of the adults heard.    
  
  
Tony could have pouted and protested the proclamation of being pretty but he wouldn’t as Grace was so young and he wouldn’t ruin her self-confidence.  “Why thank you, Miss Grace. If you go peek in that bag, I got you a little present.”

  
  


Grace looked to her Dad before running over excited.  Danny was a little dazed. “How?”   
  
  
Tony smiled, “Steve and I did talk and I’ve heard loads about Grace.”   
  
  
Danny nodded and took in the fact that his boss had the right person in his life.  He’d worried about Steve and that one weekend when he was close to the edge.  He’d returned on Monday calmer, and all Danny got as an explanation was Tony had visited. 

  
  


Tony showed his sense of humour. “There is something in the bag for you too.”   


  
  
Danny tried to play it cool but he was just as excited as Gracie when it came to presents.    
  


  
He opened his gift and wanted to weep - it was a food package filled with his favourite perishable foods from New Jersey.  “You sir, are a god amongst men.”   
  
  
Kono showing her ability to always make an effortless entrance.  “Shouldn’t it be the boss worshipping Tony?”

  
  


Danny just waved a hand at her, too busy checking out all the goodies in the bag.  Tony stepped forward to explain. “Sorry, he’s checking out all the foods I could find for him that hail from New Jersey.”

  
  


Kono’s face betrayed her amusement. “He seems more excited than Grace clutching her new doll.”

  
  


Little Grace had a toothy grin.  “It is not just any doll Aunt Kono, Uncle Tony got me  _ Marine Doctor Barbie _ .”   
  


  
Kono looked at Tony. “He is a man of excellent taste, let’s go test her out on the beach.”

  
  


Tony had not had the chance to really check out the beach at the back of the house. Since he’d walked through the door last night he’d been  _ distracted _ , the last time he was in Hawaii he’d been at the hotel and before that they were on the ship.  He stopped on the Lanai and Steve slipped his arms around Tony.  “You okay  _ Stallion? _ ”

  
  


Tony snorted because the minute he started calling Steve  _ Superseal _ , Steve in return, started calling him Italian Stallion, or  _ Stallion _ for short. Tony grinned. “I am more than okay ... I’m happy.”

  
  


Danny seeing an opportunity to tease Steve. “You couldn’t think of a better nickname?”   
  
  
Tony smirked right back but kept it PG on account of Grace.  “Well Detective I am proud of my Italian roots and, well, there is another _ reason _ you call someone a Stallion.”

  
  


Danny choked, then huffed. “Not with impressionable minds around.”   
  
  
Tony couldn’t help himself. “Yourself or your daughter?”

  
  


The resulting rant was when Chin arrived, the last member of Steve’s immediate team.  The laid-back Hawaiian just raised an eyebrow and asked Steve. “Is that your doing?”

  
  


Steve couldn’t stop grinning. “Nope, this is all Tony.”   
  


  
Chin snorted. “Welcome to the Ohana, Tony.”   
  
  


Tony knew what the word meant and he was working on believing it.  He knew family was supposed to be without conditions and major dysfunction.  “It’s good to be here.”

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


The next morning did his first morning commute to Pearl Harbour Air base.  Tony’s drive to work had taken him just over fifty minutes and it was a far more scenic route to work than in Washington.  He showed his NCIS pass to the guard at the entrance to the base and quickly made his way to the office.  He saw the workers already in and gossiping about him.  

  
  


“So who is our new fearless leader?”   
  
  
Sarcasm is the spice of life, or at least to the brunette, who replied.  “Assistant Director Anthony DiNozzo. Didn’t you read the email?”

  
  


“Yeah but they don’t speak about his character, or what he is like.”   
  


  
Tony made an on-the-spot decision to pull a “Gibbs” and just appear in the middle of the conversation. “What would you like to know?”   
  
  
Silence in a room was golden, he hadn’t done that before.  All of the personnel scrambled to their feet and as his eyes swept around the group Tony waved them back down.  “Sit down.  I’m Anthony DiNozzo, the new AD.  This morning I will be getting caught up with all the bureaucracy and then after lunch, there’ll be a meeting with all the leaders of teams and departments. If there are immediate concerns please knock on the door, it will always be open.”

  
  


Tony counted up to five he after got through the door before the chatter started back up again. 

  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

 

  
Tony had put a lot of thought into how he would run the office in Hawaii, how he would interact with his new colleagues and what kind of workplace he wanted to foster. He had already decided to leave the frat-boy/clown persona in DC and behave as the leader that every single person in his new workplace deserved - himself included. Strict when he had to be, flexible and tolerant when he could be and  _ absolutely in charge _ from the very outset. Which meant leading by example, being clear as to what his expectations were, adhering to the rules, being reliable, approachable and ensuring a respectful, strong and healthy workplace atmosphere. 

  
  


Tony looked over his schedule for the day and what it would look like.   The job role was an odd one, he had double checked what it would entail before he accepted.  He had been a member of the MRCT for over eight years and had stepped up to lead it in Gibbs absence.  Still, he could see how it would seem like a big jump to some people.  It was at that meeting that Leon had explained how he had ended up as an AD with his main role to troubleshoot.     
  


  
The bottom line was he was good at getting the job done and that didn’t rely on time in job but rather skills.  Davenport saw no reason why he couldn’t put those skills to use earlier rather than later.  As a result, he had a video conference with Davenport and Vance in just over an hour.   _ Perfect. _ It meant he could get started on catching up with the paperwork. Paperwork was never complete and not something you could get ahead of - the trick was to keep your head above water.

  
  


  
The office was in good order but Tony had noticed a tendency to let the HPD take cases which should have been investigated by NCIS.  That would end now, they had their jurisdiction and they would not slack off.  Fifty minutes later his watch beeped to warn him for his meeting, the iWatch was not only an indulgence but also a useful gift for keeping him on schedule.

 

He walked his way over to the secure communication centre.  “Good Morning Sir, Director?”   
  


  
Davenport nodded and opened with a cheeky. “How do you like your new digs?”

  
  


Tony could always indulge in witty conversations.  “Warmer and easier on the lungs.”   
  
  
  
Vance snorted. “And your ears I should think, you never told me that David whined so much.”   
  
  


Tony wanted to smirk because Vance had only had to deal with their whining since he’d disappeared to Hawaii.  Although it might have had something to do with the short and sweet message he’d left for her.  

 

_ Dear Ziva. _

 

_ Goodbye. I got an offer I can’t refuse from someone who is a thousand times hotter than you mistakenly think you are. _

 

_ Yours Sincerely _

 

_ Assistant Director _

_ Anthony DiNozzo Jr. BA, MSc _

 

  
Tony smirked. “She is not the usual Mossad operative ... too spoiled thanks to Daddy Dearest.”   
  
  


Vance couldn’t deny it and didn’t even want to.  “I shouldn’t be happy about this but watching that little cabal being taken down a peg or two ... is highly amusing.  They didn’t appear to like your letters to them either DiNozzo.  Did you offer them some home truths?”   
  


  
Tony looked a little sheepish.  “I was going to vent and make it therapeutic but I thought it would be better kept brief and to the point.”

 

  
Davenport and Vance had a bet so they wanted to settle it. “Oh, and when the first one tries to demand you come back, or,” And he said the next part with derision to make it clear to DiNozzo that he in no way believed the claim. “ _ How did you manage to lie about your education?,  _ we would like to be the first to know ... to settle both the wager and the citation down on the relevant person.”

  
  
  


Tony actually laughed as before this year, he would have never believed that either of them had a sense of humour. “Ah, so little Timmy didn’t like it when I signed my name with my degrees?”

  
  


Davenport snorted. “Now that was a class touch ... Now onto important matters, I want you to put your brain on to making the programme that tracked Hesse into something NCIS and Naval Intelligence can use to track down our most wanted list.”

  
  


Tony nodded because it made sense and in truth, he was already thinking of how accurate he could make the programme.  “I’m already thinking of the paper I can write on it.”  He just needed to get his Doctorate first and yeah he was going to enjoy it when McGee found out what it was in.     
  
  
“You can put us on the map of investigative intelligence DiNozzo.  When you need the time to defend your thesis let us know.  Leon will sign off on it.”

  
  


“Thank you Sirs, I will get on that ASAP.”  It was time Tony showed his true colours.

  
  


And he would, right after he met with all his leads.  

  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*   
  


  
It was a little after one and most people were enjoying their lunch when Tony overheard the gossip.   He wouldn’t have listened to it but he heard the 5-O mentioned.  “Did you hear about the shark tank and 5-O?”   
  


  
Tony decided to get to know all the workers.  The person asking was Annette ‘Annie’ Walker, who was the lead of his serious case team.  “Nope, why?”   
  
  
  
She paused for just a fraction of a second when she realised just who she had asked the question to but to her credit it didn’t phase her for too long.  “Well Sir, it is reported that the new leader is taking full advantage of his immunity because he tossed a perp into a shark tank.”

  
  


Tony wanted to say  _ what do you expect _ .  He loved Steve and he did but the man’s skill was in chasing down his target with ruthless efficiency.  It was a good job he had Danny, a By-The-Book cop who would ram the rules down his throat.  “Is that so? Well he is Governor Jameson’s problem on the clock.  What is on our radar?”   


  
  
Tony listened and some of it was straightforward, a few crew members getting rowdy.  He had to laugh when he saw whose crew they belonged to.  “Damn, can you get me Captain Owens on the phone?”   
  
  


“Sir?”   
  
  


Tony snorted.  “I know the Captain and he will want to deal with these _rooks_ himself more than likely.”

  
  


  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&   
  
  


Thirty minutes later, he gets confirmation that they had established a connection to the Seahawk.  “Hello  _ Mr Assistant Director _ .  Hawaii is a big change from Headquarters.”

  
  


Tony nodded in acknowledgement.  “Hello Captain, I find the way of life calmer, the weather better and the surroundings prettier plus this is where Steve settled so I have no complaints.”  Tony could see a few wide eyes when he mentioned Steve.  Tony ignored it for now, he would address it, if and when it became a problem. “We have a few of your newbies in our brig at the moment ... I would say they enjoyed their liberty  _ to excess.” _ _   
_ _   
_

_   
_ Tony saw the flare of the nostrils and held his hands up. “Hey, they are new and you haven’t had a chance to whip them into shape.” He then smirked. “ I was wondering if you would like the privilege of getting them out of the brig personally?.”   
  
  
  
The members of the Hawaii office were no stranger to Captain Owens as the Seahawk often resupplied out of Pearl Harbour.  What they were not used to was the Captain smiling and happy when interacting with them.  “You are too kind Tony, lunch?  I miss our conversations since your stint as my agent afloat ended.”   
  
  
Tony was happy at the thought of catching up.  “Sure thing, my treat.”

  
  


That was another thing for the workers at Pearl to add to what their new boss was like.   He obviously had some high-powered friends and seemed to have a male partner which was at odds with the gossip coming out of Headquarters which now sounded more like a case of sour grapes. Their boss had risen quickly and that suggested some big career-making cases which he’d been successful at, which was bound to make a few people jealous.

  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*

  
  


Tony was unpacking in his office when a knock stopped him.  “Hello Tony. How are you doing?”   
  


  
“Relaxed,” was Tony’s reply and it was the honest truth.  “This is my new normal and it feels great.”   


  
  
Richard laughed. “And it works for you.  Let’s go and eat and then we can go collect my idiots.”

  
  


Tony agreed and they decided to enjoy the good weather and find a food cart.  The wooden table with the gorgeous view was perfect to eat their lunch at.  Tony started off, “I need to thank you for a lot.”   
  
  
Richard shook his head. “No - you needed a friend and I am glad to be one.”   
  
  
Tony nodded, again ever so grateful for the help when he had needed it most.  “Yeah and it was good to know what a healthy friendship looked like... I’d forgotten.”   
  
  
Richard could read between the lines.  “I’m guessing going back to the MRCT wasn’t fun?”   
  
  


Tony wanted to laugh at understatement.  “I lasted a month before I told Vance I needed a break.  I ended up with a promotion and left them in the dust. No guilt, just relief.”

  
  


“Good.” Owens had to ask, “How is that SEAL of yours doing? I heard he is now a Cop?”

  
  


Tony had to laugh at the look on his friend's face and the implied question.  “Yeah the Governor has put him as the lead of his own elite task force to keep the island safe.”

 

Tony could see Owens wanted him to ask a further question.  He took pity on him, “Ask me Richard.”   
  
  
“A Cop?”   
  
  
Tony actually laughed.  “He has immunity but was smart enough to pick a seasoned cop as his second.  I’ve met Danny and he will ram the rulebook down his throat if he forgets it.”   
  
  
Owens shrugged. “I have no doubt he will be successful at it ... It is just quite a change for him.”

  
  


Tony did agree but it was working out so far. “I know.  How long are you in dock?”

  
  


“For three days.”   


  
  
Tony was glad. “Good, we can arrange dinner and Steve can tell you all about his new job.”

  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*&

  
  


Tony had enjoyed watching Richard roast his newbie Sailors for their stupidity.  You just can’t buy that type of entertainment.  His MTAC operator informed him that he had a communication from Washington.  Tony wanted to laugh as it looked like Davenport and Vance would get to settle their bet soon enough.

  
  


“Put it on screen and record a transcript Simmons.”

  
  


The officer looked surprised but was quick to get started, “Sure thing.”   
  
  
Wow. Not one, not two, but all three of the toxic trio were filling his screen.  Tony stood tall because there was no way he was letting anyone of these people ever tear him down again.   

  
  


_ This should be interesting  _


	7. Making a Line in the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony v Toxic Trio ... Plus some smut between our lovers - note the rating change!

**Chapter Seven: Making a line in the Sand**

  
  


The screen was filled with the faces of all three of the delightfully toxic trio.   _ Fantastic.  _ Well if they wanted to have it out with him, now was the time because Tony was done with them and moving on with his life.  He didn’t care what they thought any longer and thus, no longer had any power over him.

  
  


Tony had a smile on his face as he could be professional and courteous - this was him drawing his line in the sand.  “Hello Agent McGee, Agent David and Technician Sciuto.  Can you explain why you are using protected encrypted networks to make this call?”   
  
  
“Don’t play stupid Tony you left and lied to the Agency!”  Tim yelled.

  
  


The technician on their own end was about to step up but Tony put a hand on his shoulder.  He had this. They may have underestimated him before and believed his masks for too long and now he would use their own stupidity to bury every one of them. “That is Assistant Director DiNozzo to you, Agent McGee and I have yet to hear a reason.”

  
  


“You left us Tony and lied to your family.”  Abby was too predictable, the tears had already started.  “Gibbs is all grouchy and making Tim do everything.”

  
  


Tony put a hand on his heart. “I’m supposed to be upset that McGee is finally doing all the SFA paperwork? Seriously? Why would I care?.”

  
  


That stunned the toxic trio for a second.  Tony wasn’t done, they had started this. “That’s right McGee you are finally getting a taste of the paperwork I did ... day in, day out for  _ years _ whilst I was SFA.”

  
  


Ziva huffed.  “I don’t care about that.  You want me to believe that you have settled down with someone... You love me, don’t you Tony. She could never compare.”   
  
  
Tony laughed, all whilst sending a text to Vance - He figured the Director deserved the chance to have his fun.  “Well, it  _ is _ true the two of you don’t compare. His name is Steve and he is a SEAL, I like his chances.”

  
  


The glare and hatred made his day, he only regretted not getting a chance to take a photo of it for Steve.  Tony knew his lover was itching for a chance to meet her and Gibbs.   _ Now came the waterworks. _

  
  


Abby sniffed. “Why didn’t you tell us?”   
  
  
Tony snorted in derision, the three were taking cluelessness to new levels - not a great trait for investigators and scientists.  “Why should I?  Family look after each other, not use people as a punchbag because they are hurting.  I was there for all of you but when have any of you ever been there for me?”   
  
  
Silence again but Tony didn’t believe that they were actually listening.  They were just trying to figure out their next attack.  They’d used the family card; the in-Love with Ziva card; Gibbs is angry card so he knew what would be next ... His education.

  
  


McGee was pouting.  “The Director announced the promotion this morning, just after he gave us your letters.  You lied about your education, Tony. That is just wrong!”

  
  


Tony snickered. “Oh, McClueless you have no idea, do you? I didn’t lie to you ... To be SFA you have to have five years experience and hold a Masters. It is a requirement.”   
  
Tim spluttered. “I only have two undergraduate degrees but one of them was from MIT.”   
  
  
Tony shrugged. “I don’t care but I doubt Director Vance will make an exception especially when you continue to show spectacular lapses in judgement ... Like for instance, the misuse of equipment for personal conversations.”

Tony couldn’t resist the chance to remind his old co-workers.

  
  


“Yeah but you won’t report this, will you?” Abby had the cheek to ask him. 

  
  


Tony laughed out loud at that comment, it might not be the most professional thing but come on  _extreme circumstances_.  “Au contraire. I have my technician making an official copy as we speak so that the evidence for the formal complaint will be complete.”   
  
  


Ziva took the centre stage. “Complaint about what? We just want you to see the error of your ways and make sure you don’t get in trouble for lying.  You need to come home. ”

 

Tony had his favourite epiphany of recent months, this was home.  He loved it here, he felt happy here and relaxed in a way that he never could in Washington.   
  
  
Tony might just need Advil after this conversation.  “Let me make this very clear to all of you ... You were fooled by the role, not willing or even able to see the person underneath.  I have a Masters in criminal profiling from Harvard, and I’m about to defend my Thesis for my PhD in Computer Science from Georgetown so you need to get over yourself.”

  
  


“I don’t understand,” McGee said, looking like his whole world had just crashed down around his ears. 

 

  
Tony smirked. “Now that is the first honest thing you have said in this entire conversation.  As for my complaint, misuse of equipment, wasting time oh, and my personal favourite, slanderous comments about an Assistant Director and the Director of an Agency.”

  
  


“Now those are serious accusations ... Hello Tony, what seems to be the problem?”

 

  
All three jumped not having heard Vance enter the room.  Tony grinned. “Well Director, these three seemed to think you and Secretary Davenport are stupid enough to be fooled by me and that I lied to you about my education.”

  
  


Vance did not look amused.  “I see, well I suggest that all three of my workers better find their way to my office right now... so we can discuss those concerns in more detail.”

  
  


All three scurried out of the room to leave Tony and Leon and just the technician.  Tony looked to his operator. “Simmons, can you go and make sure that report transcript is checked for accuracy and then typed up and sent to Director Vance.”

 

“Sure thing.”   
  
  
The men waited until they were alone to start chuckling.  Leon had to ask the question first. “Did you get a few things off your chest?”   
  
  
“Well they questioned my honesty and spoke about wanting the truth, so I let them have it,” Tony replied.

  
  


Vance smirked. “Yes, but you have learnt to use the truth as a weapon more brutal than anything physical.”   
  
  


Tony didn’t argue as it was the truth.  “I know, so who won  the bet ?”   
  
  
Vance sighed, annoyed that he wouldn’t have bragging rights   “It is a tie ... I guessed all three would make a play but not Gibbs, he seems to be licking his wounds about your promotion away from him.”

  
  


Tony figured it out.  “Davenport guessed how long it would take?”   
  
  
“Correct.”   
  


  
Tony smiled.  “Today I drew my line in the sand and let them see how I have reevaluated the friendships in my life ... And those three have been found wanting.”

  
  


Vance smirked. “Good for you DiNozzo.  Now I will let you get back to your job while I go and roast three of my workers.”

  
  


Tony smirked. “Thank you Sir and have fun.”

  
  


“Oh, I will,”  Vance said with relish.  Tony wished he could be a fly on the wall of that office. Nevermind, he would have to settle for the second-hand reports.  It would be amusing no matter what - and the truth was the team deserved what they got.  He found it telling that Gibbs hadn’t said anything to him at all, not even a phone call.  

  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*&

  
  


Tony came home and went straight for a Longboard, it was Steve’s favourite drink and he was gaining a liking for it.  He took the drink and stepped out onto the Lanai to relax on one of the sunloungers.  The beach and surrounding helped him and soon he started to doze.

  
  


“Stallion.”

  
  
  


Tony got up to greet him with a beer and decided to embrace domesticity.  “You have a fun day at work  _ dear _ ?”

  
  


Steve nodded  more than happy to start matching cutesy nicknames . “Did you  _ babe _ ?”

  
  


Tony grinned, “Well I introduced myself, I met up with Richard, dealt with the toxic trio and helped Vance and Davenport settle their bet.”   
  


  
  


Steve had to laugh at the full day but then a frown took over his features.  _ “Toxic Trio?” _

  
  


Tony rolled his eyes because trust his lover to pick up on that part.  “Yeah Timmy, Abby and Ziva decided it was their moral duty to try and knock me down a peg or two. I guess they didn’t like the letters I wrote them.”   
  
  
Steve looked at him, trying to judge his mood.  Tony was quick to reassure him. “Relax  _ Superseal,  _ I have the best revenge possible ... I get to live my life well and they can go suck it.”

  
  


Steve chuckled pulling him closer.  “I like it,” still he was a man with a hot lover.  “If you want something to  _ suck _ I can help with that.”

  
  


Tony felt the slow burn of arousal kick into high gear.  He was more than okay with this plan. He dragged Steve by the hand up the stairs barely getting into the room before he pressed his lover up against the door. “Are you sure you can keep up?”   
  
  
Steve smirked, “I can take anything you want to dish out.”   
  
  
&*&*&*&*&*

  
  


Tony had a single-minded focus, putting Steve to shame.  Steve found himself pushed against the bed but let Tony take the lead sensing he needed this.   Tony hovered over his body, letting the anticipation build.  Steve wanting Tony to do something.  It was quite something to be caught in the glint of those sensuous eyes, they spoke of every dirty thing Tony wanted to do.   

 

  
Tony’s roving hands were everywhere and Steve couldn’t think, just feel.  His top disappeared and his cargo pants not long after.  Teeth grazed his nipples making him hiss but as soon as he reacted, Tony moved on.  The kisses and nips got lower and lower, Tony swirled his tongue around his navel causing him to buck off the bed.  “More, stop teasing.”   
  
  
Tony looked up, emerald eyes almost disappeared under the black irises.  “Yes, commander.”   
  
  
That wasn’t even fair! Steve got even harder and he didn’t think that even possible.  Tony inched his boxers down to reveal his weeping erection.  Steve watched as Tony licked it like it was the best lollipop.  If Tony was arousing standing, he looked damn right debauched with his lips stretched around his dick.  Steve thought he was a master of control but that was a sight to undo even the strongest man.  

  
  


Tony waited until Steve begged in his own fashion. “Stop .. Fucking ... Teasing.”   
  
Tony swallowed him down whole and Steve groaned once more, hips thrusting with no control, just desire.  Steve eyes flew open when he felt Tony pin his hips, “No fair.”   
  
  
Tony pulled off, with an obscene smirk said. “You wanted me to suck your dick through your brains.”

  
  


Too many words for Steve right now, he let his head fall back against the pillow and enjoyed the unbelievably good sensation of the moist hot suction wrapped around him.  He panted. “Need to fuck you.”

  
  


Tony was on board with that idea.  He stood up, shucking his clothes with speed.  Steve threw his hand out onto the side table where the lube was.  He opened the cap with a tell tale snick, never taking his eyes off Tony.  

  
  


Tony took the invitation and settled on Steve’s lap, grinding their erections together.  “So good.”   
  
  
Steve chuckled, pulling a cop move and had them swap positions so Steve was now lying on top of Tony.  He looked down with a smirk and started a teasing foreplay session of his own.  He wanted Tony to be out of his mind with need just like he was.  His hand slid lower, taking a firm grip of Tony.

  
  


Tony bucked up, trying to keep the sensation.  He panted. “Stop teasing and fuck me.”   
  
  
Steve wanted to chuckle and be sassy but he was powerless to resist such a command.  He slid off the bed so he was in line with Tony’s cock.  As he swallowed Tony whole, one finger reached lower, swirling around his entrance.  Tony gasped. “You are too good at that.”   
  
  
Steve would have smirked but he was focussed on the dual sensations of sucking Tony off and fingering him slowly.  He kept ratcheting up the suction and the scissoring, never letting Tony settle.  He treasured every gasp, moan and groan he pulled from Tony. His lover, usually so loud in life was quiet when they made love.

  
  


Steve added a second finger and did smirk when Tony bucked up. He kept up the suction.

 

“You are going to make me come.”   
  
  
Steve added a third finger as he pulled off Tony. “Not yet  _ stallion.” _

  
  


Tony glared at him. “Steve  **_fuck me!_ ** I am not breakable.”

 

  
Steve tutted and pulled his fingers away, earning a bitten back whimper.  “You are always fuckable Tony but I want to love you too.”   
  
  
Tony’s eyes were always the window to his soul and Steve watched all the walls fall - It was then he pushed inside him in one smooth stroke.  Steve wanted to whimper being surrounded by the tight velvet heat.  He didn’t, as he wanted Tony to feel everything he did.  He pulled out slowly, hovering with just the tip inside and pushed in, hard. 

  
  


Steve kissed the gasp right out of Tony’s mouth.  He kept up the maddening pace, slowly withdrawing and fast thrusts.  Tony gave as good as he got, each thrust he tightened his inner muscles, making Steve stutter.  Fuck, he was going to come too soon.  

  
  


Tony wasn’t letting the pace let off, he wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist and rode the natural high.  “Keep going.”   
  
  
Steve didn’t want it to end.  He tried to reach between them to take a hand to Tony.  His lover batted his hand away.  “Too close.”   
  
  
Now that blew his mind. Steve managed one last thrust before climaxing, the euphoria lengthened by Tony coming without a hand on him.  

 

  
They didn’t care about the cooling mixture between them, they traded leisurely kisses, not quite ready to let each other go.  The shower started round two before they collapsed into a content sated sleep.

  
  
_ If only their emergency phones didn’t start blaring in the early morning! _


	8. When is a Wave not a Wave? Pt 1

**Chapter 8: When is a Wave, not a Wave pt1?**

  
  


Years of responding to emergencies meant they heard their phones even downstairs and both men were racing downstairs to answer them after the first ring.  It had to be important and they knew it so they couldn’t ignore it.   They were good enough and practiced enough to dress as they carried on their conversations.

  
  


“Yes, Governor.” Steve answered crisp and in command wanting the facts.  Tony would be so hot for his lover if he didn’t have to focus on the emergency.

  
  


Tony ignored Steve focussing on what Davenport was telling him.  “Yes Sir. What is the ETA of the wave?”   
  
  
Tony put his hand over the base of the phone while answering Steve’s question, there were some advantages to being part of a Naval Agency. “Three hours.”   
  
  
Steve frowned because something didn’t sit right in his gut.  “Where is the origin?”   
  
  
Tony repeated what he was told.  “Hundred miles, northeast of Wake Island.”

  
  


Steve could tell that today was going to be an odd day.  Tony was finishing off his call.   “I will be on base in thirty minutes Sir and I will see it organised.”   
  
  
Steve leaned in for a kiss. “So what’s your day looking like?”   
  
  
Tony smirked.  “Well, I am tasked with overseeing the shift of NCIS resources that cannot be drowned onto the  _ Seahawk.  _ Pearl Harbour base is to evacuate to the  _ Seahawk  _ and the  _ John Paul Jones  _ and ride out the wave in deep waters.”   
  
  
Steve pouted kissing Tony soundly knowing that they were going to be separated for most of the day and he needed something to keep him going. “Well the rest of us better get our snorkels out.”   
  
  
Tony pulled him back for the last peck. “Be safe out there  _ Superseal _ .”

  
  


“You too. I’m not done with you yet  _ Stallion _ .” With his piece said, Steve strode out to go track down his missing person.  He wished Tony was with him, the facts he had for his missing person didn’t add up.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


Tony did as ordered and the NCIS office was packed up and sitting in a bay currently empty - Tony had worked with the other leaders to make sure their transitions worked as smoothly as possible.  The hardest part with something like this logistically was keeping track of personnel - You can’t afford to leave anyone behind.

  
  


Richard was standing on the deck watching the last of the personnel come onto the ship.  They were ready.  “Help me get everyone squared away?”   
  


  
The others watched Tony smile. “Sure thing Captain, where am I stowing them?”   
  
  
Owens rolled his eyes.  “I figured the galley as it should be a half-day trip.”   
  
  
“Aye aye.” Tony replied and went to do his best to help the crew.  They were trained to be the best but that didn’t mean today wouldn’t throw them.

  
  


“How do you know this place?” One of the Nurses from the base asked.

  
  


Tony grinned. “I worked here for a time.”   
  
  
“Huh.”

  
  


Tony shrugged. “Now the ship is big and the ride is smooth but as we are about to meet a tsunami wave ... You should mind your step.”

  
  


They followed his idea and stepped where he did.  It showed that he’d been here before as he didn’t blink at the maze like place.  They were curious by the new AD but said little.  Politics was a murky ground and best to talk less and smile more until you knew where you stood.

  
  


Vance phoned him then, he sure was popular today.  First of all Tony updated him.  “All of the office and delicate equipment are on the Seahawk and we’re heading out to deep sea.”   
  


 

Tony snorted and replied to the question he was asked with,  “They are  enjoying the half day’s paid vacation .”

  
  


The workers noticed the AD have a gleeful smile. “Shame for them... Who is now SFA?”

  
  


Tony chuckled. “Have I told you that you are an awesome boss?”   
  
  
Tony looked at the people in the galley and shrugged. He may want to stay but he had a job to do and truth be told, he hated boredom.  Time to put his investigative skills and his computer program together - he needed to find Ted Bankston.

  
  


“Peters!” Tony called out to the leader of his premier crime team.    
  
  
“Yes boss?”

  
  


Tony needed to get moving. “You get to keep everyone in line.  There shouldn’t be any problems as we should be here for just the morning.  The wave’s due to hit the mainland at 11 this morning.  Just remind people we are guests on my friend’s ship and I would  _ hate  _ to be embarrassed.”

 

  
Tony saw a few a nervous gulps. Huh, he didn’t need a knife or a gun to be scary.  That was kind of awesome, it was fun being the boss.

  
  


*&*&*&*&*&*

  
  


When Tony got to the ComCentre he saw Vance and Davenport on the screen.  “Hey Sirs.  So what do you need from me?”   
  


 

Davenport explained. “There is a mole. Gibbs was tasked with finding the leak.  He knows who the leak is but can’t locate the traitorous bastard as he skipped out of America before we could close the net.”   
  
  
Tony chuckled. “Oh, I bet Gibbs loved that.”   
  
  
Vance snorted. “That wasn’t quite the sentiment expressed.”   
  
  
Tony said nothing knowing that Gibbs wasn’t always the most emotionally stable person. “Should I be expecting Gibbs to be blowing up my phone?”   
  
  
Vance shook his head. “He is down two team members right now, after our little discussion about misuse of equipment and I found their attitudes intolerable.  They have gone back to FLETC for a brush-up on basic procedure following.”

  
  


Tony shrugged as they brought it one themselves. “May I ask what happened with Technician Sciuto?”   
  
  
Vance grinned. “You may ask, as she is also going to FLETC to teach the forensics course she should have taught two years ago. Oh, and she has to adhere to the dress code.”

  
  


Tony laughed. “Oh, that is a touch of class. May this humble AD ask for photos of her face on the first day?”

  
  


Davenport snorted. “Way ahead of you! I have asked for the photos and I will send you one.”

  
  


Tony smiled brightly. “Thank you Sirs and now I shall do my best to find you, Ted Bankston.”   
  
  
Vance finished. “You seem confused or annoyed by something?”

 

  
Tony shook his head.  “It is this Tsunami warning there is something not adding up.  Still that’s Steve’s problem.”

  
  


Vance shook his head. “Net the problem out even if it is to help 5 0?”   
  
  
Tony sighed. “When I got the call, the governor was calling Steve but not to coordinate the evacuation but to find a missing person.”   
  
  
“Who is the person?” Davenport asked.

  
  


Tony responded. “A Dr. Russell but he is the one in charge of the Tsunami Warning Centre.”

  
  


Davenport pursed his lips. “Keep an ear out and offer any resources to help.  I will be aggravated if this is all an expensive hoax.”   
  
  
“Will do, DiNozzo out.”

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


Steve was facing his own troubles, namely a ranting Danny. 

 

“I just don’t get it Steven ... There is a giant wave coming our way and we are looking for one person.  Tony has more sense - he got on a giant boat!”

  
  
Steve rolled his eyes. “It is a ship Danno and we are looking for one person because Dr. Russell has gone missing on the day Hawaii just happens to have a tsunami warning ... Tell me that isn’t suspicious?”

  
  


“Okay, you have me there.  Let’s go find the egghead.” Danny said not liking the fact that they were not escaping the evac scene.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


They met the lead scientist who was looking for lack of a better word -  _ Stressed _ . The coastguard who was harassing him for a decision wasn’t helping matters.  Steve knew Tony would have a more sociable way to get rid of the guy - Steve just greeted the guy with the  _ firmest _ handshake of a SEAL.  The guy winced and left with a shout of.  “Make a damn decision!” 

  
  


The scientist looked sheepish. “I’m declaring it a level three people.”   
  
  
That was a magic word as everyone in the centre got busier almost by the second. Danny rolled his eyes and got the questioning underway.  “What is the big deal about this one scientist?”   
  
  


Steve had to hide a smile at how funny the look on the scientist's face was, it was pure outrage.  The scientist introduced himself. “I’m Dr. Sheldon.”

  
  


“Lieutenant Commander McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams. 5-0.  My partner’s question is valid, why?”

  
  


They were directed to an office. “So the rules dictate that as soon as the buoy triggers an alarm Dr. Russell should be contacted.  That happened this morning at 5 O’Clock and I have no response.  There is no way that he wouldn’t have contacted me if he was able to do ... and it is unfortunate, I need him to make heads and tails of the data.”   
  
  
Steve was liking the situation less and less, and he didn’t think that possible with a tsunami wave about to hit in less than two hours.  “What’s wrong with the data?”   
  
  
Sheldon shrugged. “Each data check it changes, the wave size doubles, the area it hit moves by a kilometer. That is not all, the speed of the wave, all of these factors are huge and right now nothing makes sense but better to be safe than sorry.”

  
  


“How is the data transmitted?”   
  
  
Sheldon explained it and even used the school example of the buoy, to the Satellite to the station diagram.  “How secure is the data?”   
  
  
“There is no way for the data between the buoy and the satellite to be interfered with...”   
  
  
Steve didn’t wait for any more information - He phoned Tony.  “Hey, so I need a favour?”   
  
  
Danny wondered who Steve was talking to but he soon got a clue. “Ton’ can you tell me if the GEOS satellite has an interfering signal?”

  
  


_ Tony snorted.  “Sure thing, good job I already asked for permission from Vance and Davenport. If this is a hoax, I think Davenport may keelhaul the offenders.” _

  
  


Steve sighed. “That is where I think this is leading, I haven’t said it aloud.”   
  
  
Danny didn’t like being left out of the loop. “Why is Tony hacking a satellite?”   
  
  
Steve snorted. “He is ABD in computer science not that he would admit to it.  Oh, and he has permission from Davenport so it is not hacking.”

 

  
Danny knew the name. “The Secretary of the Navy gave him permission?”   
  
  
Steve looked triumphant. “Yes, Tony spoke to him and Director Vance when he boarded the  _ Seahawk _ .”

  
  


Danny didn’t look impressed as he knew there was more to this story.  “He has friends in high places, doesn’t he?”   
  
  
Steve nodded but explained. “Yeah he does but he doesn’t think like that. As he is Assistant Director then Vance is his boss and Davenport is his boss’ boss.”   
  
  
Danny knew that there was always more to someone’s story.  “So what do you and Tony suspect ... That you don’t want to say.”   
  


  
Thankfully, the questions were over and Steve could wait until they got to their car. 

  
  


Danny waited until they were on the move. “So out with it.”   
  
  
“I think this is a hoax and Danny ... There is a second signal in the satellite.  Tony thinks it is the real data and the fake confusing data.”

  
  


Danny groaned. “So where is the good Doctor? And, why would someone go to the trouble of evacuating half of the island?”

  
  


Steve shrugged.  “We don’t know, Tony is chasing down the signal and we will find Dr. Russell alive, I hope.”


	9. When is a Wave not a Wave? Pt2

**When is a wave not a wave? Pt 2**

 

  
Steve and Danny made it over to the missing scientist’s house to find Kono and Chin already there cataloguing the evidence.  There was no other conclusion upon seeing the carnage - foul play.

  
  


Chin asked the burning question.  “So why would you kidnap a tsunami expert?”   
  


  
Steve sighed. “To fake a tsunami?”   
  
  
Kono frowned. “To what end?”   
  
  
Steve shrugged. “I don’t know but you and Chin should head back to headquarters while you still can and compile a list of targets.”

  
  


Kono nodded. “Cool, I can run the analysis on these paint scrapings at the same time.”   
  


  
With their tasks in hand, they left to carry out their duties so only Steve and Danny were left in the house from the 5 - 0 team.  Danny was curious. “And where are we going?”   
  


  
“We’re going to find out when a wave is not a wave,” Steve said with a straight face. 

  
  


Danny sighed. “I hate the fact that you’re saying that not trying to be mysterious. Shouldn’t we tell the Governor.”   
  
  
  
Steve shook his head. “There is no point until we have evidence.”

  
  


Danny sighed. “Has Tony found your signal?”   
  
  
Almost as if he was answering Danny’s question, Tony’s distinctive ringtone was heard coming from Steve’s phone.  “I expect all the rewards I’m obviously entitled to, I found your second signal and even used the same satellite to trace where the signal is coming from.”   
  
  
  
Steve grinned because he knew Tony was awesome but this was perfect.  “The harbour?”   
  
  
Tony’s snort could easily be heard.  “You say that like you aren’t a SEAL.”   
  
  
Steve was so glad this conversation was not on speaker even if Danny ranted in the car.  “Okay, you may have a point.”   
  
  
“Go track down the bad guys.  I want to see what Davenport does to them.”

  
  


Steve had to smirk because Tony had a vindictive streak for those who dared to cross him.  “I will do my best Stallion. I’ll let you go back to tracing bad guys.”

  
  


Danny quirked an eyebrow. “We have a target?”   
  
  
Steve smirked. “Ala Wai harbour, Slip 21, the Avery Claire.”

  
  


“That is oddly specific.”

  
  


Steve snorted. “The Navy has access to toys that we don’t.”   
  
  


In other words, Tony had used the thermal imagery to find out how many people are on the boat and where the thing was, using the satellite to zero in on the name.  

 

  
Danny rolled his eyes. “Well, let’s be grateful that we can go find out what is going on because I would really like to pick up Gracie from Kamekono.”

  
  


The boat offered more questions than answers.  The person they found on the boat, was more of a goth anarchist hacker than a criminal mastermind.  Disappointing, as they still had to unravel the mystery.     
  
  
“I can’t help you find the signal.” Hacker woman glared at them.     
  


 

Steve rolled his eyes, now in most situations he would have ‘persuaded’ the woman to see reason.  In a few glances, he knew what leverage to apply but he didn’t need to. 

  
  


“Hey babe. So someone is paying the hacker twenty-five thousand dollars to transmit the data across the network every eight minutes.”

  
  


Tony growled.  “Steve this has to be someone from the centre or the Coast Guard.”

 

  
Now that was an angle he hadn’t thought about, the Coast Guard.  His mind went back to the rude coastguard from this morning demanding the strongest warning. Could it be that he may have a reason?  “I need to figure out the target? Wait, let me put you on speaker.”   
  
  
Tony was glad Steve remembered to include his work partner.  Steve would be great at the job but he needed to know that cops work best with a partner for back-up. “The Coastguard will often share an asset forfeiture with HPD in Hawaii due to the size of the office.”   
  


 

Danny not privy to the first part of the question. “Why are we talking about the Coasties?”   
  
  


Tony spoke up. “Because to fake a tsunami you need to know the ins and the outs of the situation.  So that leaves the Coast Guard or the Tsunami centre people.  I would rule out Navy as you can see the procedure is to head to deep sea and ride it out.”

  
  


Steve now had all the pieces of the puzzles, he may not have all the names but with motive, the characters often follow.   “This would take planning, a crew and of people with an axe to grind.  Stallion you’re a genius.”   
  
  
Tony was amused. “Uh huh, go find your bad guys ...  I will do my best to find your signal.”   
  
  
Steve said nothing else as this wasn’t the time.  “Thanks, Ton’.”   
  
  
Danny clapped his hands with glee. “So we’re closer to me getting back to Gracie?”   
  
  
Steve rolled his eye as he phoned Kono.  “Yes, Danno.”   
  
  
“Boss?” Came Kono’s voice through the speaker.  

 

  
“Kono, how are the forensics going?” Steve asked, hoping it would get them closer to the where.

 

  
“Well, I tracked down the paint chippings and it’s a government issued white.”  Kono informed them but it wasn't a surprise. 

  
  


Steve guessed that would be the case. “Chin, narrow the search down to Coast Guard vehicles.”   
  


 

Danny decided to go for broke, the guy from the Tsunami Centre just set his gut itching and he’d learnt to never ignore it.  “Can one you of look up a Commander Sam Hale? Something is not right with the guy, call it a hunch.”   
  
  
“Sure thing.”   
  
  
Steve smirked at him. “So he was rude so you think he is a criminal mastermind?”

  
  


Danny snorted. “Please I am from New Jersey and rudeness is not a thing to phase me.”

 

  
Steve had to laugh because there was no response.  “We need to find Dr. Russell.”   
  
  
“Yeah, but how? We left the hacker on the boat so as not to arouse suspicions.”   
  
  
Steve sighed because that had been a difficult decision.  Ultimately, she was not their master criminal.  It didn’t mean they wouldn’t pick her up.  “If she doesn’t transmit the data every eight minutes - they will kill him and we will lose our chance to capture them.”     
  
  
“There are so many targets in the Evac zone Steven and we can’t possibly check each one.” Danny reminded him, frustration creeping into his voice.

 

  
“We won’t.  The bigger the distraction, the bigger the target so we can eliminate a few.” Steve recited an old adage but it didn’t make it any less true. 

  
  


“You say that like it is a comforting thing.”   
  
  
**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***   
  


  
Back on the Seahawk Tony was getting more and more aggravated.  “They are faking this and I think it’s the Coast Guard!”   
  
  
Richard was still in the ComCentre watching his friend take command of several computers all at the same time.  “What are you doing Tony?”   
  
  
Tony whirled around. “That terminal is finding Ted Bankston as requested. Now this terminal is the fun one because someone has gone to a lot of hard work to fake a tsunami - I just need to prove it.”   
  
  
Owens whistled. “Davenport will flay them alive.”   
  
  
Tony snorted. “If our suspicions are correct, it will be the Commandant of the Coast Guard answering awkward questions.”

  
  


Richard returned the snort knowing that would be a fun conversation.  “Yes well, you must stay for lunch before going back to base.”   
  
  
“Sure thing Captain.”   
  


  
His computer pinged. “Yes!”   
  
  
Tony put the call through. “I am King, look at your phone ... You have coordinates to the email origin.”   
  
  
“You found Russell’s signal?”   
  
  
Tony frowned and feigned outrage. “Do I ask you if you hit your target? Don’t be rude.”   
  


  
Danny couldn’t resist such an opening. “He does not have those skills!  I keep telling him this?”   
  
  
Tony rolled his eyes but there was a fondness in his voice.  “Just go and get the bad guy. I’ll be waiting for you at home.”   
  


 

There was a nice feeling in his stomach at that thought.  He had a home with a guy he loved, a job he adored, and friends who got him.  He was truly happy and that was a truly scary feeling.  Tony’s experiences were to not trust happiness, it never lasts that long.  Steve eradicated all those doubts, his superseal had no clue and kept bulldozing through his insecurities.  

 

  
He would find Bankston and he had to cackle.  The computer suggested the foolish man had come to - Hawaii.  It was fate, Tony was sure of it.  Asshole.    
  
  
Still Tony didn’t work on guesses, he used the satellites to get confirmation of the fact Bankston was where he thought.  The man had a well-known alias at Tony’s least favourite hotel in Hawaii - It was nothing against the company or the staff themselves but it was here that his Dad had left him as a kid. 

  
  


“Hello, I’m calling to ask do you have a Mr. Stane with you?” Tony asked with his best business professional voice.  It was sometimes easier than going through announcing his position and watching them close up shop as a result.

  
  


“May I ask who is calling?”   
  
  
Tony knew if this got back to Steve, then he would be all caveman-like.  “It is Anthony McGarrett, and I am calling about a business deal.  It is imperative that I speak to him on a time sensitive deal otherwise millions will be lost.”

  
  


“I’m sorry Mr. McGarrett but all members of the hotel were evacuated.”   
  
  
Perfect. So he had his informal confirmation and he would be able to move on the traitor as soon as the tsunami alert was lifted.  Looks like he would have his first big arrest in Hawaii.  

  
  


“I need a direct line to Vance, tell him I found his rat.”   
  
  
This was such a sensitive case that he had no idea who knew.  Tony recognised Cynthia’s voice.  “Of course AD DiNozzo.”   
  
  
Tony smiled. “Call me Tony, Cynthia.”   
  
  
There was a pause as Cynthia obviously paused to ask Vance if he was available.  A few moments later, Vance was on the line.  “You found Bankston?”   
  
  
“Yes Sir.  He is hiding at the Marriott, I posed as a business partner and she told me that all guests had been evacuated.”   
  
  
Vance spoke firmly.  “You make a move as soon as it is safe to do so and keep me informed.”   
  
  
“Will do Director,” Tony promised.  He broke out the plans for the hotel because he wanted to move quickly taking advantage of the chaos and confusion of the tsunami warning.  He went to find his deputy, they had a criminal to take down.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


What a day!   
  


  
No, that wasn’t right - A day lasts twenty-four hours, not forty-eight hours.  Tony had transferred the entire office to the Seahawk and back again.  He’d managed to get the drop on Bankston and arrest his sorry ass and then deal with a shocked Gibbs who had been in MTAC when he’d made his video conference.

  
  


That had been fun especially the part where Gibbs had been in the centre also, froze mid-conversation when Tony announced the name of who he’d arrested.  At that point, Gibbs had stormed out of MTAC.

  
  


Tony wondered what Vance would do but the Director just smirked. “He should be careful what he wishes for and it might make him learn to think before he demands it.”

  
  


“I doubt it Director but we can live in hope.”   
  
  
Leon chuckled.  “I think you may be right and so tell me, who faked the Tsunami? I just got off the phone with Secretary Davenport and he was still cackling.”

  
  


Tony snorted because there was always a rivalry between services and anything that could be exploited, would be.  Still, things had calmed down and he’d headed home on orders from Vance to get some rest. 

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


When Tony got home - Steve was collapsed on the couch and Tony had never seen a more enticing sight.  He kicked off his shoes, and he placed his suit jacket on the stair bannister and head straight over to his lover.  He curled up and just let all the stress of the day unwind.  

 

  
“Are you as exhausted as I am?” Steve asked him.  Tony knew if Steve was home then he’d collared his perps for the kidnapping.

  
  


Tony chuckled. “When was Wednesday and how is Dr. Russell?”   
  
  
“Two days ago and reunited with his daughter.”   
  


 

Tony chuckled snuggling closer, not caring about his clothes for once.  “Then yes I am. I am exhausted.”   
  


 

They stayed on the couch for a while just soaking up the calmness and letting the excitement of their day bleed away. If they didn’t they would never achieve a restful sleep.  Tony mumbled into Steve’s chest. “We should move.”   
  
  
Steve snickered. “I’m willing but the flesh is too tired Stallion.”   
  
  
“Too sleep and then when you wake up we can have all the sex we should have had in the last forty-eight hours that was stolen from us.”   
  
  
Tony said it matter of fact and it made it an even more brilliant plan. So Steve pulled them both to their feet and upstairs.  Tony and Steve collapsed onto their bed curled into each other and slept the sleep of the righteous. 

  
  


They were so exhausted that they slept through the daylight hours.  His phone broke through Tony’s slumber and it was a message from Vance. 

 

_ Stubborn bastard went AWOL - May appear on your doorstep! _

  
  


A rude knock at the door and Tony knew it could only be one person. He got up from his warm safe haven to answer it.  He wondered if Vance and Davenport had another side bet about this.   
  
  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Perhaps wasn’t the politest he’d ever given to the person standing on their doorstep but Tony felt justified. 

  
  


“You had no right to take my case.” Gibbs said as a way of greeting. 

  
  
_ Perfect, so Gibbs had flown ten hours uninvited to try and yell at him when Gibbs was now his subordinate. Tony figured someone needed a wake-up call in the metaphorical sense!   _


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Not my Rules!**

  
  
  


_ “You had no right to take my case.” Gibbs demanded.  _

  
  


“Hello to you too Gibbs.”

Tony took a deep breath because this was his home.  He would give Gibbs one thing, he was a tenacious bastard.  What Gibbs failed to understand was that he didn’t work for him any longer.  In fact, the whole situation was even weirder as he was Gibbs superior now in the hierarchy. 

 

  
“You broke the rules, Tony, you left me.”

  
  
  


Tony did probably the last thing Gibbs would expect - he laughed. “Oh Jethro, you need to realise something... They are not my rules and I don’t care whether you think I broke Rule 1 or 45.”  
  
  
“You had no right to take my case and Yates doesn’t know how to obey orders.”  
  
  
Tony was glad that Vance listened to his suggestion, Cassie Yates was a brilliant Agent.  She would follow orders but refuse to break the rules or bend them even for Gibbs, and that was what Gibbs needed - someone to rein him in.  Tony didn’t hold back with his opinion. There were some lines you need to draw in the sand.  “I had every right as I was asked by the Director to track down the person you let slip.”  
  
  
“You got my team canned!” Gibbs retorted not quite able to hide his anger. _Oh, so it was all Tony’s fault in Gibbs’s mind - that made sense, easier to blame someone else than yourself._ _  
_  
  
Tony shook his head because __Jesus , it was like he had a serious case of tunnel vision.  “No Gibbs, they got themselves canned by not following the rules because guess what Gibbs? The United State laws supersede your precious rules.”  
  


 

Gibbs was mulish. “They just wanted to talk sense into their friend.”   
  
  
Tony did laugh then because seriously? “No, Gibbs they didn’t like that I acted without their permission, well, I am a grown ass man and I don’t have to.”   
  
  
Gibbs reeled backward at the vehemence shown, and then it hit home.  They had lost Tony truly  and it hurt.  Tony had always been there, always had a way with him, put up with his worst moods .  Oh, and to add insult to injury his SEAL stepped outside. “Stallion?”

  
  


Looming in the background but not stepping into the conversation unless he was invited.  It made Gibbs hate him more - He couldn’t find an angle to attack his presence.  This was his home, he wasn’t being overbearing and interfering. He was just waiting to see if Tony needed him.

  
  


Tony turned his back on Gibbs, he trusted Steve to have his six.  “Hey dearest. It’s time it seems for you to meet my ex-boss.”   
  
  
There was nothing cordial in Tony’s voice - it was as cold as Ice.  In fact, it was more damning by the fact that he hadn’t spoke with any emotion.  

  
  


It was weird to see Tony this way and Steve hoped he didn’t see it too often.  Steve was not scared of the old Gunny, and in fact, he surprised Gibbs by walking up to him and shaking his hand.  “Nice to meet you Gunny. I’ve been hoping our paths would cross.”   
  
  
“What for?” Gibbs asked not liking the lack of control in this situation.  He wanted to retreat and regroup.  He didn’t have control of his emotions and that wasn’t like him. 

  
  


“For being stupid enough to let Tony go.” Steve said with a smirk.

  
  


Gibbs sneered. “He didn’t say goodbye. He slinked away whilst faking a holiday - he must have picked up some bad habits.”

  
  


Steve turned back towards Tony.  “Babe, did I miss the part where you were promoted?”   
  
  
Tony laughed. “No, you and the team helped me celebrate the day I moved in. Little Gracie even drew a picture to commemorate it, it’s on the fridge.”

  
  


Gibbs saw Tony was truly happy in a way he couldn’t ever recall.   

  
  


Steve knew Gibbs type, he liked to be the ‘good guy’ of the story and he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of a physical fight. Well, he wouldn't start the fight but if Gibbs took a swing at him - all bets were off.  Still, he might not want to engage physically but he wasn’t above putting the boot in - in a metaphorical sense.

  
  


Steve still smiling and pretending like he wanted to be having this chat.  “Actually I really should thank you for being an ass and like I said before, for letting Tony go.”

 

“I didn’t let him go, I forgot him... There is a difference,” Gibbs tried to argue.

  
  
  


Tony stepped into Steve’s side  as he wasn’t going to let Gibbs go there .  “It’s done. We had a long run together Gibbs, good and bad. Let it go, it’s in the past... I have.”   
  
  
Gibbs had to have the last word. “That’s it?”   
  
  
Tony smiled and it was his real smile and it was all better and stunning for it.  “Yeah, Jethro it is ... You need to go back to the MCRT and rein your team back in before Vance does it and wonders why his team lead couldn’t.”

  
  


The bit left unsaid was if Vance had to sort the team out then Gibbs would be out of a job.  You couldn’t afford to have a weak leader in charge of the flagship team.  Gibbs was by no stretch a weak leader but he perhaps needed a wake-up call.  He would either heed the warning or not, Tony didn’t care.  

  
  


The couple watched the man leave as quickly as he came. It was one of the more bizarre visits they’d experienced.  Steve turned Tony around in his arms, keeping up the hug.  “I could go beat him up if you want?”

  
  


It was a ridiculous offer but it made Tony laugh.  “No, my honour is just fine and I think we dealt with it in a mature way.  I am so proud of us right now especially as Secretary Davenport owes us a meal at the steakhouse.”

 

  
Steve snorted but he wanted to hear a proper confirmation. Steve knew that this little discussion was a long time coming, there was too much history between Gibbs and Tony for there not to be. “You sure? Just say the word.”

  
  
Tony shivered at the whispered question in his ear. Steve played dirty. “You betcha, I would be better if my superseal took me upstairs and sexed me up.”

  
  


“I got you hot under the collar.” Steve grinned, all smug and relaxed. 

  
  


Tony snorted. “Babe you get me hot above and below the collar in fact... you get me hot everywhere.”   
  
  
Steve didn’t say anything else - he had a clearly defined mission, he could work with those goals.

  
  


Forget Virginia, the MCRT and anyone else who would get in their way - this was a new chapter in their lives.

  
  


_ Together. _

 


End file.
